Stop this song
by oOItaOo
Summary: Regalo del 3r Amigo Invisible del foro [Alas Negras, Palabras Negras] Para Nessa [nepetaneko], con cariño. ¡Espero que te guste! JoffreyxArya


**Advertencia: **todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin. Este relato participa en el **Amigo Invisible** del foro **"****Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"**. Regalo para **Nessa**. Siento no haber cumplido con tus peticiones, pero espero que, aún así, sea de tu agrado._Hecho con amor, construido con cariño._

**Stop this song**

La música sonaba con fuerza, suficiente como para escapase de sus auriculares e invadiese el ambiente con sus notas fuertes, vibrantes. La voz de quien cantaba rasgaba el aire, profunda, oscura, llena de energía, como ella misma.

No se percató hasta que él se lo dijo; estaba cantando con los ojos cerrados, apoyada contra las taquillas mientras esperaba que el timbre sonara para volver a sumergirse en una realidad que aborrecía.

Avergonzada e irritada por la interrupción, apagó el MP3 y, con más violencia de la que pretendía, enrolló los auriculares para guardarlos en su mochila.

Su voz se fundía con la lejana cantante, siamesas, casi iguales. Durante unos instantes había quedado absorto contemplándola. Sabía muy bien quién era, pero nunca la había visto comportarse así, tan alejada, tan relajada, tan diferente a como solía ser.

Llevaba el cabello cortado desigual, de un profundo negro, con los ojos brillantes, pupilas de humo, de estanque al anochecer. Su cuerpo delgado se bamboleaba al ritmo del tema que escuchaba, balanceándose, adelante y atrás, marcando el ritmo con los pies repicando en el suelo, desgastando unas viejas deportivas de alguno de sus hermanos.

Él la conocía, su hermana mayor siempre hablaba de ella, de sus bromas, de sus peculiares aficiones tan alejadas de las de una chica. Jugaba al baloncesto y practicaba esgrima. Sus notas eran un desastre y, cuando iba a clase, se hacía notar; las risas se podían oír por los pasillos y los gritos airados del director dejaban claro lo poco que Arya Stark le gustaba. Nada iba a corregirla, era salvaje, indómita, viento y tormenta, nadie podría abatirla, hacerla ser mujer. Y aquello le gustaba.

Había algo especial en ella, algo que la hacía diferente, apetecible a sus ojos. Tal vez era su forma de andar, arrastrando los pasos, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mochila colgando, grotesca y despreocupada, del hombro, la ropa que le quedaba holgada y dispar, su sonrisa, su manera de ser, impetuosa, irrespetuosa, intrépida. Tal ver era todo a la vez.

Cuando la veía sus ojos verdes se iluminaban, su hermana se lo había dicho. Durante un tiempo trató de disimular, fingir total indiferencia, pero no lo podía evitar, esa muchacha flaca y de cara alargada le gustaba. Y debía hacer algo para conseguirla.

Durante unos días la siguió, sigiloso, fantasmal por los pasillos del instituto, pero, de algún modo, ella siempre daba con él. Probó con acercarse a ella de manera casual, pero sólo obtuvo respuestas bordes y descorteses.

Pero cuando la descubrió aquella tarde, entre clases, supo qué debía hacer para conquistar a la rebelde Arya Stark.

Parecía asustada y un poco disgustada, pero cuando se interesó por sus gustos musicales se relajó, mostrando una expresión inédita, una sonrisa entre divertida e interesada que le llegó hasta los ojos. Y durante unos minutos pudo disfrutar de su conversación, hasta que el timbre se interpuso entre ambos y los lanzó de nuevo al mundo real.

Aquella tarde compró todas las recomendaciones que le había hecho y las escuchó sin parar, hasta que la letra de cada tema se grabó a fuego en su cabeza. Memorizó cada nota, cada rasgar de cuerda, cada improvisación.

Los días siguientes fueron felices para él. Provisto de un buen tema de conversación, aprovechó cada descanso para encontrarla y charlar de música, sin que nadie pudiera parar la canción que emitía su corazón. Y con cada nueva palabra que decía, más enamorado de ella estaba.

Reunió coraje una mañana clara. Corrió por los pasillos tratando de encontrarla mientras buscaba valor para lo que tenía que decirle. A lo lejos su cabello danzaba, indómito como ella, suelto como una maraña embrollada. Aceleró el pasó e intentó no parecer desesperado.

Las palabras salieron aturulladas de su boca, sus labios quebrados por los nervios, esperando su contestación. Había tratado de explicarle que la quería, lo mucho que ella le gustaba, lo alocado que le hacía sentir.

Ella le miró, la indiferencia pintada en su rostro, el desdén brillando en sus pupilas traviesas. Una media sonrisa irónica bailoteó en sus labios rojos antes de darle la cruel contestación.

Arya Stark jamás saldría con un idiota como Joffrey Baratheon, aquel estúpido, cruel y déspota que había engañado a su hermana, insultado a sus hermanos y tratado de hundir a su propia familia. Ni aunque fuera el último hombre de Poniente, lo juraba por los antiguos dioses que adornaban su mochila. Se dio la vuelta y, con la música a todo volumen, le dejó en medio del pasillo, humillado para todos los tiempos mientras la última canción se perdía al alejarse de ahí.


End file.
